


The lost and love

by Shadowflowers



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fix-It, Fred Weasley Lives, James Potter Lives, Lily Evans Potter Lives, M/M, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:21:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26149390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowflowers/pseuds/Shadowflowers
Summary: Harry and George had gotten close since Fred passed. Harry found a way to bring back what he lost, but something else not quite right comes with them.
Relationships: Harry Potter/George Weasley
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, thanks for giving this a shot! Please leave a comment if you like it!

George," Harry murmured from across the bedroom they currently shared.   
"Yes, Harry?" He whispered back. He would not talk to anyone other then Harry in the few weeks that had passed since Fred's death.   
" George," Harry hesitated, then sighed. "What would you give, to have Fred back? How much?"  
"Why are you asking, he's gone and dead." George suddenly seethed.   
"Please, just tell me?" Harry whispered, more timid then George had ever heard from Harry before.  
George sighed, "Anything, Harry. I would give anything."   
Harry just nodded.  
_______________________________________  
Just after midnight, Harry got up and dressed. He snuck past George, terrified that he would wake up. He walked slowly down to the fire place and grabbed a handful of floo powder.   
"Department of mystery's." Harry called quietly hoping to wake no one. He stepped out and almost ran into a shelve of prophecies. He quickly took to finding the door that led him to the veil.   
"Oh, I hope this works for everyone's sake." He muttered as he tied a rope to his waist and to a magically cemented hook.  
_______________________________________

George woke up to rustling down the hall then stairs.   
"It's probably just someone getting water, Harry." He whispered, knowing that Harry's PTSD woke him up at the slightest sound. George glanced to Harry's bed when the latter didn't reply. He wasn't there.  
George got up and followed him to make sure he wasn't doing anything stupid. He knew Harry blamed himself for how the war turned out. Just as he got down stairs he heard Harry call out and the floo going.  
"Damn it Harry. What are you up too?" George asked as he followed Harry into the Department of Mysteries.   
_______________________________________

Harry plunged into the veil, just as George got off the floor of the room.   
"NO!" George roared, until he saw the tether. "You idiot, what are you doing?" George apparated back home to get help.  
_______________________________________

Harry found himself falling into what seemed like Hogwarts. He had to check the tether to make sure it wasn't a dream. The tether was pulled tight.   
"FRED," He shouted. "SIRIUS, REMUS, TONKS, SOMEONE." He was hoping someone would show up because he couldn't move all that far.   
"Who are you?" A young girl asked. She looked about a year younger then ginny.   
" It doesn't really matter. Do you know a Fred Weasley? Or a Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Or Nymphadora Lupin?" The girl nodded, looking suspicious. "Could you bring them here? Tell them Harry Potter needs them and that I solemnly swear I am up to no good."   
Disbelief found its was to the girls eyes and they flickered up to his scar. She nodded and scurried off. He sighed and looked down at himself, pressing his bangs against his scar. There was a pop that startled Harry out of his misery. He looked up to see Dobby and Hedwig.   
" Dobby! Hedwig!" He cried out, " I've missed you."   
"Master Harry Potter sir." Dobby says as he is pulled into a hug. "Dobby heard you were here so Dobby got Hedwig and came straight here." Hedwig flew onto his shoulder and nipped his finger affectionately as he pet her.   
Harry was about to reply, but was interrupted by the sound of running.   
"What the hell are you doing here?" He turned to see the girl, Fred, Sirius, Remus, Tonks, and a man and a women.   
"Hello," Harry said meakly, trying to stop the shaking from the PTSD.   
_______________________________________

"Mum, Dad," George hollered running up to their room. They were up and starting at him in shock as he reached the door. "Harry has gone and thrown himself into the veil at the Department of Mysteries with a tether! We've got to get him!" He pulled them the whole way down to the floo before they even registered what was going on. Their faces morphed from confusion to horror as they realized just what their son had said.   
"George we need more then just us if we want to try to pull him back. I will fire call the Aurors office and see who's there. In the mean time apparate to Bill, then Charlie to see if they can help." Arthur immediately ordered, and they did just that. Bill and Charlie both went along with half the Aurors met Arthur, Molly, and George in the Department of Mysteries.  
"What happened?"  
"Who are you?"  
"Harry!"  
_______________________________________

"Oh, Harry!" The woman cried and squeezed him in a hug, only for him to jerk back.   
"M- mum?" He whispered, "Dad?" They nodded.   
"Harry, why are you here. Surly you can't have died this young. How are you here? Oh, Harry did you commit suicide? Harry?" Lily babbled as the words strung together.  
"No, I 'm not dead, but I don't have much time. I need to know if you want to come back?"   
"That's not funny, Harry!" Fred growled. " It's not possible."   
" It is!" The words pulled out of his mouth. " Those who where unfairly... Placed here, can be fairly brought back for one day, then they decide whether or not they want to stay."  
Their faces showed the hope and disbelief that Harry took as a yes.   
_____________________________________

Harry collapsed as they arrived back in the Department of Mysteries.  
"What happened?"  
"Who are you?"  
"Harry!"  
George had his wand pressed against Fred's neck pushing him away from Harry.  
"Stay away from him. What did you do? Who are you?" George growled as he backed back to Harry and produced a shield.   
"Dead for a few weeks and you forget me." Fred joked.  
"Don't pretend to be him. Don't even try. It wouldn't be possible. Voldemort has been defeated for good. Go hid and wait for a new Evil Lord to follow." George ground out. "Mum, he needs a healer. The Aurors will take care of these frauds."  
" We're not frauds. I solemnly swear, I am up to me good. We gave Harry the map when he couldn't go to Hogsmeade. We make Weasley Wizard Wheezes. We gave Dudley ton tongue toffee in our sixth year." Fred cried desperately.   
"How do you know that? It's impossible." George looked sharply at Fred. "Explain, now. And what did you do to Harry the real Fred wouldn't hurt him." George picked up Harry bridal style, making him lose concentration on his shield. "Mom?" George finally turned to see that the rest of his family and the Aurors were having the same problem with the others.   
"MOM!" Fred yelled getting everyone's attention. "Harry needs help,"   
Molly finally got a look at Harry not even noticing that it was Fred who spoke. " We need to get him to Poppy." And with that she dragged George with her as the made their way to the floo. The rest of the Weasleys followed, Fred even sneaking with them. The Aurors kept Remus, Tonks, Sirius, Lily, James, and the little girl back to find out who they really were. No one noticed the little owl and elf in the background silently following Harry to make sure he's okay.   
_______________________________________

Who is calling at this ridiculous hour? Poppy Pomfrey thought as she heard yelling in her infirmary.   
"Oh,what happened?" Poppy gasped as she saw George come in with Harry in his arms. She wasn't surprised when the rest of the Weasleys followed through the Floo. She had George lay Harry down on the closest bed. George paced back and forth as I assessed Harry's condition.   
_______________________________________

"He'll be fine. He just drained his magic. He will need plenty of rest." Madam Pomfrey trailed off as she looked up. Her stare went from me to my left. My head turned to follow her gaze.   
"Who are you? Why are you here?" I growled when I saw 'Fred'.   
"I'm Fred, I swear. Do what ever tests you think you have to." He begged.


	2. Chapter 2

He's waking up..." Charlie whispered to George, who was the last one awake other than himself. George stopped pacing and rushed over to his bedside.   
"Harry, Harry can you hear me? Please try to wake up. Im really worried. It's been a couple of days, and we got all of the people you've brought back sorted out. We aren't really mad anymore, just worried and..."  
"George, I get it." Harry grumbled turning over. "I love you too,"  
George's eyes lit up like the sun as he softly grasped Harry's hand. Harry grasped back slightly. The doors opened and someone hurried in.  
"HARRY!" Sirius shouted as soon as he saw Harry awake. He rushed to hug him. Immediately, Harry flinched and pulled out of Sirius's and George's grasps. His thoughts flashed back to the final battle when Voldemort had him laid at his feet.   
Sirius was puzzled when Harry started shaking, but George set right into older brother mode.  
"Harry, Harry. It's alright, we aren't there anymore. We are here with all of our friends and family. I need you to follow my breathing until Madam Pomfrey can get you a calming drought, " George calmly shook Harry, nudging his head to signal for someone to get Pomfrey.   
Harry stared George with tears shining in his eyes. His face was contorted with confusion until recognition took over. George sat on the bed with Harry and took a deep breath. He took Harry's hand and put it to his chest so he could match the rise and fall of his breathing.   
Everyone who was in the room was awake and staring at the pair. Only the Weasleys knew what was happening (except Fred of course), so the chaos that broke out was to be expected. Arthur's voice was heard over everyone, making them go quiet.  
"I will explain, out in the hall. Harry needs to calm down and we are not helping the cause. If you are not George or Ron, get out in the hall." After some hesitation, everyone left. Madam Pomfrey hustled in with Ron in tow.   
"Mr. Potter, I need you to drink this," She handed Harry a small crystal bottle. He downed it with no resistance, and gave her a small smile feeling the automatic relief.   
Ron slowly hugged Harry, careful not to startle him.   
"Hey, mate, glad your awake. I'm going to get Dobby to bring you a meal and send Hedwig down to see you, okay. And I suppose even bloody pig will want to see you." Ron quickly exited. Harry let out a sigh and grabbed George's hand. Madam Pomfrey fussed over him for a few minutes before she went back to her office.  
"Harry, I was so worried. We all owed you so much already and now even more. But when I said I would give anything for Fred, I would never mean your life. That would be like trading one death that I already mourned for a new pain that is not healing," George explained, making sure not to rile him up more.  
" But, I knew it wouldn't kill me. Or even permanently damage me. I knew that if I brought them back, you guys could be happier." Harry justified.


End file.
